leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Nasus/Ability Details
Abilities % lifesteal. |innatedetail = Soul Eater is a passive ability that grants Nasus bonus life steal at level 1/6/11. |firstname = Siphoning Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Nasus's next attack will deal additional damage. Siphoning Strike permanently gains 3 stacked damage whenever it kills an enemy champion, minion or neutral monster. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Siphoning Strike is an autoattack modifier that causes Nasus' next autoattack within 10 seconds to deal additional physical damage. If the target dies to Siphoning Strike, all future activations will gain bonus damage. * Siphoning Strike's damage isn't blocked by , only the basic attack part. * Siphoning Strike resets Nasus' autoattack timer on cast. * Siphoning Strike's cooldown will not start until the buff is used or expires after 10 seconds. * Siphoning Strike can affect enemy structures. * Siphon Strike's damage is completely(auto attack damage and skill damage both) affected from critical strike passives. * Siphoning Strike will miss if Nasus is blinded, but the ability will not be expended. * Siphoning Strike can gain bonus damage from last hitting any targetable enemy unit, including turrets, inhibitors, wards, ghouls, , , , or . * Tiamat procs when using Siphoning Strike, but only the attacked unit's death will grant the permanent bonus damage. |secondname = Wither |secondinfo = (Active): Nasus ages his target, slowing their movement and attack speed by 35%. Additionally, they are reduced further to reach an extra slow at the end of 5 seconds. If the duration of the slow is reduced, the extra slow will be applied faster for it to reach its maximum at the end of the duration. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Wither is a targeted ability that slows a target enemy champion's movement speed and attack speed for 5 seconds. Wither's slowing effects increase up to 45% over the duration. * **If is cast on a target with the debuff, the slow won't increase further, but will stay for it's duration. * **Only the initial cast is blocked; if the debuff was applied the slow is not blocked by spell shield. |thirdname = Spirit Fire |thirdinfo = (Active): Nasus unleashes a spirit flame at a location for 5 seconds. Enemies caught in the area are dealt a burst of magic damage. Additionally, enemies in the area are dealt magic damage each second and have their armor reduced while on there and for 1 extra second. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 650 *'Diameter of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Spirit Fire is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in the target area on the initial cast, leaving behind a spirit flame for 5 seconds. Every second, enemy units in the area of effect take magic damage and have their armor reduced, the effect lasting up to 1 second after leaving the area of effect. * Spirit Fire grants vision of the targeted area for a short duration on cast, in a smaller area than the spell's area of effect. |ultiname = Fury of the Sands |ultiinfo = (Active): Nasus becomes empowered in the sandstorm for 15 seconds, gaining extra health. While the storm rages, he drains a percentage of nearby enemies max health each second (max of 240 magic damage per second per enemy) and converts 6.375% of the damage done into bonus attack damage for himself until the sandstorm wears off. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 350 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Fury of the Sands is a point blank area of effect ability that buffs Nasus for 15 seconds. During this time, Nasus deals magic damage every second to all enemy units in an area around him. The damage each target receives is equal to a percentage of their maximum health and Nasus gains a percentage of this damage as bonus attack damage. Additionally, upon cast Nasus' current and maximum health are increased. * Bonus attack damage from Fury of the Sands cannot exceed 300. * Bonus health-gain is not affected by Grievous Wounds, and remains on Nasus after Fury of the Sands expires. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details